If I Die Young
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Based off the song. Team 5D's takes a break and finds out something pretty sad about one of their dearest members. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, though I really wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Hi, just a quick little one shot that popped into my mind as I was listening to the song "If I Had You" which I have borrowed but do not own and never will. I did tweak it a bit to fit the story. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Team 5D's was taking a break, pure and simple. A friend had offered them their cabin in the woods for a few days, an offer that was gratefully accepted. Even Kiryu was drug along. It was a beautiful place, and one that the group of duelists really needed. None of them really knew just how much would change there.

It was late. Everyone was tucked in their beds when something; no one knew what, seemed to tickle their senses, awakening them. None of them were thrilled, to say the least. The twins left their room, rubbing their eyes as Jack, Crow, and Kiryu left theirs, Crow looking as if he was still asleep on his feet. Aki drug herself out of her room, thankfully having enough foresight to slide a robe on over her night gown. She was carrying another which she held up to Ruka, who accepted it gratefully. The boys were at least partially decent. All wore lose sleep shorts, with Crow and Rua wearing tank shirts.

Aki was the most awake, and noticed what seemed off about the picture. Letting out a yawn she questioned, "Where's Yusei?"

Looking around the group could only shrug their shoulders, confused as well about where the turbo king could be. As if sensing their growing panic, after all Yusei was known for getting kidnapped at really random times, the signers in the group felt tingling warmth spread from their marks, almost pulling them in the direction of the door. Sliding on shoes the group followed their instincts as they were pulled down a small trail in the surrounding woods. Kiryu seemed to realize something at this point. "Hey, isn't this the path to the lake?"

The group realized the truth of this statement and quickened their steps, worried that Yusei might of drowned or something. They certainly weren't expecting the truth.

As they approached the smooth sound of a guitar was heard. Getting closer they could finally see who was playing it, and were shocked. There, sitting with one leg dangling over the edge of the dock, was Yusei, bent over a guitar and lightly strumming it, head cocked as he listened to the tune. He was dressed in his normal black and red tank shirt but, instead of his normal jeans, wore a pair of crimson sleep shorts. As they watched he opened his mouth. Expecting to be called out on observing him, none of them expected what was going to happen next. He began to sing:

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<em>  
><em>Never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a<em>  
><em>Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well,<em>  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

He stopped suddenly and the group could hear him muttering to himself, "What next? Hum, maybe a refrain? No, that wouldn't work." That caught the group by surprise. Sure they knew he was gay, after all, it seemed like most of the duelist now of days, including Jack, Crow, and Kiryu, were gay. What really caught their surprise was that he'd wrote that song. It was so full of emotion, something that Yusei didn't show often, or easily. Suddenly he began to sing, adding on an end to the song.

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

It was sad, that was all they knew. Each and every one watching made a promise that day. They would help him find love, even if it was the last thing they ever did.

**Author's Note:** Well, how'd you like it? I might make a sequel if you all say you want one. So let me know and …..

PLEASE REVIEW!

It makes me happy so that I want to write more!


End file.
